


Reckless

by dandalfthedisco



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandalfthedisco/pseuds/dandalfthedisco
Summary: Eames has always been reckless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a horribly boring board meeting while pretending to pay attention, whoops. My first written thing in the Inception fandom, and the first in *any* fandom in over four years!

Eames has always been reckless.

Not reckless on the job, no matter what his reputation among various extractors who don’t understand his specific brand of creative thinking may be – but reckless with his possessions, his money, his body. Reckless with his heart. Eames isn’t proud of it, but he’s learned to live with it.

He’s lying flat on his back on his couch with a half-empty can of beer in his hand, his legs dangling off the armrest. It has been thirty-seven minutes since Arthur left his apartment, forty-six since Arthur left his bed. His hands haven’t stopped shaking since.

Thirty-eight minutes ago Arthur was kissing him goodbye against the wall by the front door, and Christ, he brought Arthur to his _apartment_ , where not a single one of his colleagues has ever set foot in in all of his years in dreamshare, what was he _thinking_?

(His hand on Arthur’s hip, his heart pounding wildly in his chest when he realized that it was finally going to happen; Arthur’s dimples, oh God, his _dimples_ , the way Arthur’s lip curled when he reeled Eames in by his tie to kiss him, the tangle of their fingers when Arthur pulled Eames on top of him on this very couch; the broken moan Arthur didn’t bother to suppress when Eames sucked a love bite on his hip, the way Arthur’s blush went all the way down his chest when Eames – well. Eames knows what he was thinking.)

He sets his beer on the ground next to him and covers his face with his arm. It’s all going to go to shit, he _knows_ it. Arthur is going to come to his senses and leave, they will fight and it will be horrible and awkward and their working relationship (which is currently excellent, no matter how much they bicker) will be destroyed, and Eames will once again be left heart-broken, but until then –

Eames grins against his arm, so widely that he can feel his teeth against his skin. He can’t fucking wait.


End file.
